


Laws of Attraction

by alakewood



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alakewood/pseuds/alakewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a bit of a party-boy and Jensen's had a pretty sheltered life.  Jared is out, and he's attracted to Jensen from the moment they meet face-to-face.  Jensen's straight – at least, he thought he was before Jared came along.  They barely know each other, but it soon becomes obvious that there's something between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jared wakes with a start (one of those plummeting-through-darkness-towards-your-death type dreams, most likely) and a massive headache (who says you can't party on a Thursday night? It's _college._ ) to a blaring alarm. The blurry, red LED lights tell him he's pretty much fucked because they read 10:35. And that means he's slept through his third Principles of Law lecture (who the fuck schedules an hour and a half long lecture for nine AM anyway?) in a row. So Jared slaps at the alarm until it's quiet, echoes of _eh eh eh_ ricocheting around his brain as he searches for something passably clean from the already-worn laundry spilling across the foot of his bed and onto the floor. He finds a wrinkled pair of jeans and a slightly more rumpled t-shirt that don't smell too offensive and quickly dresses. If he hurries, he can make it over to the law building in time to catch somebody from his class – he needs notes (like, two weeks ago) because they've got a test coming up soon. And just because Jared's already read the entire assigned text doesn't mean jack because professors don't test specifically from the text. Especially Morgan. Half the test is comprised of what's discussed in lecture. Fucker.

Students are already streaming from the building when he finally rounds the corner of the fine arts center at the end of the block. Jared just runs harder. Not a lot of faces are familiar – he doesn't pay all that much attention to his peers – but, oh, Jared recognizes _him._ Jared hadn't seen him on campus before Morgan's Friday morning law lecture from Hell, thinks he might be a transfer or something. And he only recognizes him because the guy always sits in the front row. Well, that and his fucking _mouth._

Jared sidles up beside his over-eager fellow student and puts a hand on his arm to stop him. “Hey. You're in Morgan's lecture, right?”

The guy pauses and glances up at Jared, curious green eyes studying his face. “Yeah,” he answers cautiously.

“Look, I overslept. Any chance I could borrow your notes?”

The caution that was in his voice becomes skepticism in his eyes. “You smell like a brewery. Maybe if you had your priorities straight, you wouldn't have _overslept._ ” He smirks, cocky, and shakes off Jared's hand before turning on his heel and walking away.

Jared gapes after the guy, finally calling out indignantly, “The _fuck,_ man?” He chases the slightly shorter man down, easily matches his pace. “Friday morning classes are a fucking joke, okay? It's just inhumane. But it's the only lecture class Morgan gives this semester, so – Can I just borrow your notes? Please? I'll make it worth your while.” There's a promise and hope in those words that sound just as much the come-on Jared intends. “Quid pro quo.”

Green gaze focuses back on Jared's face, meets an expectant hazel stare. “Yeah?” Again with the skepticism. “What's in it for me?”

“Whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want.”

“Yes. Whatever. You. Want.”

He sighs heavily, relenting, and shakes his head. This could be a very bad idea. “Fine.”

“Awesome. Thanks. I'm Jared, by the way.” He sticks out his hand.

“Jensen,” the guy supplies, hesitating only slightly before reaching out to shake Jared's hand.

“So, when do you wanna do this?”

Jensen smirks and pulls a notebook from the main pocket of his messenger bag, a pen from a side pocket. “Tomorrow morning. Eight o'clock. Here's my address.”

Again, Jared just gapes at him. “Are you _serious?_ ”

“Are _you_ serious?” Jensen counters. “It's your grade on the line. Take it or leave it.” He gives Jared a pointed look, eyebrows slightly raised, and continues on his way.

“Well, fuck,” Jared says to no one.

 ****

oxo

Jensen's address is on a street some six or so miles off campus. Jared's up by seven to take a quick shower and pound back a Red Bull. His _roommate_ isn't even awake yet for chrissakes. This is insane. But he pulls on a pair of black mesh shorts, a clean t-shirt, and a threadbare hoodie before shoving his feet into a battered pair of Nike's and tossing his backpack over his shoulder. After dragging his folding bike from his closet, he grabs his keys and wallet from his desk and heads out the door. “Too fucking early,” he mutters, taking out the scrap of paper from his wallet he'd written directions on before tossing said wallet into the front pocket of his bag with his keys and taking out his iPod. He straps the mp3 player to his arm and pulls his bag onto both shoulders, then assembles his bicycle. The thing cost a near fortune – for a college student anyway – but after he'd had three other bikes stolen, he figured it would be a wise investment considering what he'd already spent on replacing the previous bicycles. Besides, it's sure as hell cheaper than a car and he now he doesn't really even need a gym membership.

He finds himself on the doorstep to Jensen's apartment building nearly fifteen minutes early and presses the intercom button next to “703” for a fifth time.

“You're...early,” a voice breathes raggedly behind him.

Jared turns, not quite recognizing Jensen at first because he's shirtless and sweaty, color high on his cheeks, hair in disarray. He lets his gaze linger for a moment before a slow smile curls up one corner of his mouth. “I'm offended by how shocked you sound considering how little you know me.”

Jensen smirks as he pushes past Jared towards the door and produces a keyring from the pocket of his shorts to let them both in. “You were bitching about nine AM classes yesterday,” he replies, breathing still labored but quickly evening out.

“I still think they're inhumane – and this isn't far off cruel and unusual punishment for missing class. But, like you said, it's my grade. And I can't afford to fail Morgan's class.”

Jensen nods, pleased with Jared's answer even as a small smile tugs at those fucking perfect lips. “So, you biked all the way out here from campus? That's kind of nuts.” He glances back to the folded bicycle in Jared's hand that looks more like some kind of found-object, modern art sculpture than a mode of transportation.

“It's the most efficient and economical way to get around,” Jared shrugs as they climb another flight of stairs. “Christ, are we there yet?”

Jensen chuckles. “A couple more flights.” At the sixth and final landing, he opens the door to a blue-carpeted, white-walled hallway.

The carpet is plush beneath the worn treads of Jared's cross-trainers. “Place this nice, you'd think there was an elevator.”

“There is.”

“Is it broken?”

“No.”

“So we climbed up six flights of stairs for no good reason?”

“I think of it as a cool-down exercise.”

“I think I just biked seven miles across Dallas.”

“Well, I just ran ten miles.” The tone of Jensen's voice is the vocal equivalent of him sticking his tongue out at Jared with a hint of a _so, there._ He stops in front of a dark wood door, silver “703” and a door-knocker beneath the peephole. Jensen selects another key from the keyring in his hand and opens the door to his apartment.

Jared follows him inside, gently closing the door behind himself and carefully propping his bike up against the entryway wall. He lets out a low whistle as he take sin the living room. “Nice.” There's a large flat-screen TV and an impressive home theater system against one wall, black leather couch and chair, chrome-and-glass coffee and end tables arranged in front of it. The wall opposite is built-in shelving housing books and picture frames and trophies and medals.

“Thanks.” Jensen feels the color rising in his cheeks again, burning his ears, somewhat embarrassed by his possessions. He crosses the room to the long, black walnut table beneath the tall, wide windows that make up most of the far wall, flooding early morning sunlight into the room, and opens his messenger bag. “Uh, here's my notebook, if you want to get started.” He sets the single-subject notebook on the table in front of one of the chairs. “I'm gonna take a quick shower.”

Jared nods, watches the way the muscles of Jensen's back shift and tense under the tan, sweat-slick expanse of skin. That view alone is worth having to get up at early and biking halfway across the city. He gets himself set up at a chair near the window, Jensen's notebook and his own spread out before him, and gets to work.

Jensen emerges from the hall, hair still damp, little trickles of water descending down the back of his neck from his hairline, not quite fifteen minutes later, wearing a pair of distressed jeans (that Jared's certain were bought that way and not legitimately broken in like every pair _he_ owns) and a gray t-shirt (that hugs his pecs and abs and biceps in a way that make Jared want to tear it off of him). “Can I get you anything? Water? Coffee?”

“Water, thanks. And maybe a translator? Dude, with your handwriting, you should've gone to medical school.”

Jensen's quiet laugh floats over the half-wall that separates the dining/living room, where Jared is, from the kitchen, where Jensen's currently digging in the fridge for a bottle of water. He moves back to the dining area, two bottles in hand, and sets one in front of Jared before taking a seat across from him. “It's not _that_ bad, is it?” Jensen asks, pulling his laptop from his bag and situating it on the table in front of himself. “My handwriting?”

“It's decipherable,” Jared concedes with a smirk, opening his water and taking a long drink. “So, is it just you here? Or d'you got a roommate? Girlfriend?”

Jensen laughs, the little jingle his computer plays as it powers on a high contrast to its low, rough pitch. “Yeah, no. Not for a while. It's just me.”

“Well, that's gotta be pretty awesome. I fucking hate the dorms.”

“Yeah. They sucked ass.” At Jared's disbelieving look, he explains, “My parents made me live on campus my freshman year so I could get the _whole college experience._ Could've done without that one. I had a roommate from Hell. I swear, if he wasn't sleeping – which was the only time I actually got along with the guy – he was stoned or having sex right there in the room. Didn't matter if I was there or not-”

“Chad?” Jared asks, a not-quite-so-wild guess. “Chad Murray?”

“How'd you...?” Jensen's looking at Jared as though he's just sprouted a glittery unicorn horn that may or may not shoot rainbows.

“I roomed with him my freshman year, too. For all of two months. I bet he traumatized you, huh?

“Definitely saw things I'd never seen before or ever thought a person could even _do._ ”

“Sounds about right. He threw a couple of crazy parties, but, yeah. Fucker was insane.”

“Didn't he get expelled?”

Jared grins, nodding. “Nude golfing on the dean's lawn.”

Jensen just shakes his head, gaze dropping to focus on his computer screen.

They fall into a strangely companionable silence, Jared copying Jensen's notes as Jensen works on some kind of history homework. It's very nearly noon when Jared closes his notebook with a small whoop of triumph. “Finally.” He rubs at his eyes with the heels of his hands before rolling his head in a couple half-circles to stretch the sore muscles at the back of his neck.

“You're already done?” Jensen stares at him over the top of the open laptop screen, eyebrows slightly raised with even slighter surprise.

“Yeah. I thought it'd take longer, too. Considering how detailed your notes are. They've gotta be near verbatim – which explains the handwriting.”

Jensen smiles sheepishly, one hand going to rub at the back of his neck. “Yeah. Well.”

“Have you decided what it is you want out of our arrangement yet?” Jared can't help that his mind goes to dirty, dirty places at the thought.

“Maybe,” Jensen shrugs. “You go out a lot?” he asks after a brief pause.

Jared shrugs back. “Define _a lot._ ”

“At all,” Jensen sighs. “I don't know. Weekly? Every other week?”

“Weekly. Sometimes more frequently. Depends on who's going where. Why?”

“Well...” Jensen knows his embarrassment at his impending question is pretty obvious because he can already feel the heat of blood rushing to his ears, his cheeks. “I don't go out. Ever, really. And- I haven't had a girlfriend in over a year, _you know?_ So, maybe, you could introduce me to someone? God, that sounds so lame.”

Jared's surprised by the level of his disappointment given he'd already guessed at Jensen's sexual preference. It's easy enough to cover with a wide smile that flashes dimples even if it doesn't quite reach his eyes. “Sure. My friend Katie is having a quote-unquote birthday party for another friend of ours next Saturday. I'll warn you, it's gonna involve a lot of bar-hopping and excessive amounts of alcohol. Do you drink?”

Jensen shrugs again. “Not a lot. I got drunk once a couple years ago and – it wasn't good. I'll have a beer or two every now and then, though.”

There's something in Jensen's voice and the way his gaze drops from Jared's that makes Jared grin. “You're so totally lying, aren't you? You might've gotten seriously trashed a couple years ago, but you haven't had a drink since.”

Jensen's eyes widen and his mouth opens like he's going to argue, but he just ends up giving Jared another crooked, sheepish smile. “That obvious?”

“Just not very convincing.” He closes Jensen's notebook and pushes it across the table, then starts putting away his own things. “What are you doing tonight?”

“Nothing.”

“Well...why don't I come back at, say, nine? And we can reintroduce you to the world of alcohol.”

“Yeah. Okay, I guess.”

Jared laughs and shakes his head as he pushes his chair back from the table and stands. “Don't sound so enthused.” After digging his iPod back out of the front pocket of his backpack, he slides into the shoulder straps and heads for the door. “So, I'll see you at nine?”

“Yeah, and it's gonna be _awesome!_ ” Jensen says with mock excitement.

“That's more like it,” Jared grins as he opens the door with one hand while reaching for his bike with the other. “See you later.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jared digs an assortment of small bills from his wallet as the taxi pulls up in front of Jensen's building. He pushed the cash into the cabbie's hand. “This is what I owe you, but can you hang around a minute? I've just gotta go get my friend.”

“Sure thing, kid.”

Jared climbs from the car and jogs up to the intercom panel, pressing the button for Jensen's apartment.

“Jared?”

And so what if that one word makes Jared smile like an idiot. “Yeah. You ready?”

“Um...I think so. Be right down.”

“Awesome. I got a cab waiting.” He turns and heads back to the taxi to wait for his new, could-be friend. His idiotic smile only widens into an impossible grin at the sight of Jensen exiting the front door of the apartment building. He's dressed in an even more distressed pair of jeans than earlier in a lighter wash and a tight, black Zeppelin tee. And, fuck, the grin he's wearing.

Jensen climbs into the backseat beside Jared and smiles a little more crookedly. “Hey.”

“Hey, yourself. You ready to end your dry spell?” And, yeah, that can be taken a couple different ways. Both of which Jared would personally like to remedy.

“Absolutely!” It's the same force excitement as before, but the smile curving his lips is genuine.

“That's what I like to hear.” It's only a handful of city blocks to the bar Jared's already given the cabbie the address for. “I hope you don't mind,” Jared says as they near the bar, “but I invited a couple of my friends to join us.”

“No. That's fine,” Jensen says as the cab stops at the curb. He reaches for his wallet, but Jared stops him.

“Don't worry, I got it.” Jared folds a few more bills into the cabbie's hand and follows Jensen out of the backseat. They head into the bar, some old Travis Tritt song blaring from the jukebox, and Jared easily spots Katie at the counter. The long, blonde curls and short, black skirt are as much of a giveaway as the redhead beside her.

Katie spins around after Julie leans in close to tell her Jared's arrived, grin splitting her features. “Jay!” Her arms circle his neck as his wrap around her petite waist when he bends down to her level. “Oh, my God, he's such a fuckin' hottie!” she gushes into his ear.

“He's also straight,” Jared tells her before letting her go.

She glances at Jensen before giving Jared a look that asks if he's certain. But Jared shrugs, so Katie shrugs back, then she's reaching a manicured hand out to Jensen. “Hi, I'm Katie, and this is Julie.”

“Jensen. Nice to meet you both.” He shakes Katie's offered hand, then Julie's.

“So, you and Jared met how?”

Jared steps between the two girls to lean against the bar, holding a ten out towards the bartender, straining to hear over the music as Jensen relays his version of the events of the previous morning. Which really aren't much different from how Jared remembers them. Except Jared was quite a bit more focused on Jensen's mouth.

“He, uh, overslept and missed class for, what? The third time in a row, I think. He recognized me as I was coming out of the building and ran up to me, begged to borrow my notes.”

“There was no _begging,_ ” Jared says in mock offense, passing Jensen an amber bottle.

“It was close to begging. And, man, you reeked of alcohol.”

“Yeah,” Julie says, slightly chagrined, “that's kind of my fault. Boyfriend drama. Jay was helping me take my mind off things.”

“Speaking of Misha.” Jared nods towards the front door, humored expression turning anxious as he catches sight of Misha's companion. “Hey, I'll be right back, okay?” The words are mostly directed at Jensen.

Jensen simply shrugs a shoulder. “Yeah, sure. I'll be here.” He watches Jared walk towards the two men that just entered the bar. “Who's that?” he asks Katie, noting the undisguised interest on both girls' faces.

“The shorter one on the left,” Julie begins, “with that thick, dark hair and, God, his eyes – that's Misha.”

Katie rolls her eyes at Julie's dreamy description. “And the other one, that's Jake. Jared's ex.”

Jensen does a double-take at Katie because he's not quite sure he's heard her correctly. “Ex?”

“Yeah. Jay's gay.” She arches a perfectly sculpted brow at him. “Is that a problem?”

“Uh...no? No. I just thought...” He gestures vaguely between Katie and Jared with the mouth of his bottle.

“Me and Jay? Nah. Well- there was that one time, freshman year, but, no. Jay likes boys.”

“I guess I've just never known anybody that was gay before.”

“Mm, I doubt that,” Julie disagrees, turning on her stool towards Jensen. “I mean, you already know two.”

“Two?”

“I'm not _gay,_ ” Katie tells Julie like she's reiterated this fact more than once. “I'm bi.”

Jensen's complete attention is now focused on Katie. “So, you...”

“I like boys. I like girls. I like boys and girls at the _same time._ ” This last bit is spoken with a wicked smile.

Whatever sputtering response Jensen's about to make is detoured by Jared's approach. And he's got Misha and Jake with him. Misha immediately goes to Julie, whispering something into her hear that makes her blush and smile. Then he's kissing her and she's slipping off the bar stool into his arms. “Hey, I think we're gonna-” she starts.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Katie interrupts with a dramatic roll of her eyes and a heaved sigh. “Go have awesome make-up sex.”

As the couple disappears, Jake clears his throat loud enough to be heard over the twangy guitar of another loud country song. He reaches his hand out towards Jensen, glancing at Jared out of the corner of his eye. “I'm Jake.”

“Jensen.” He stands a little straighter, shoulders squared, as he shakes the outstretched hand. Jake's appraising stare isn't lost on him.

Katie looks from Jake and Jensen to Jared. “Well, now that everybody knows everybody, how 'bout some shots?”

One round of shots leads to a second and a third, then another round of beers, then Jared finds himself squished between a very buzzed Jensen and a very blatantly covetous Jake in the backseat of a cab – Katie up front with the cabbie – as the group of four heads to a club downtown. Jared and Jake haven't been _together_ together in over a year, but they've had a friends-with-benefits relationship for much of the past six months, just scratching each others itches with no other strings attached. And it's been good - _really_ good – and they've both been fine with it. So Jake's jealous behavior kind of puts him at a loss. Especially since it's pretty goddamn obvious from the way Jensen's ogled over every attractive woman he's come into contact with that the guy's straight

The club is nearly the exact opposite of the bar. It's a lot more modern, less laid-back, dim with strobing, colored lights and pulsating dance music with bass Jensen can feel inside his chest. It's not exactly Jensen's scene, but he doesn't really _have_ a scene, either. He was a lot more comfortable at the bar. But Katie's bouncing on her toes beside him and grabs his hand. “Dance with me,” she orders before he can protest that he _can't_ dance. But he's working a pleasant buzz and casts a glance back at a smirking Jared before bouncing along with the petite blonde into the writhing mass of bodies on the dance floor.

Jared can't help the grin that breaks across his face as Jensen dances with Katie. Correction: as Jensen dances _badly_ with Katie.

“So,” Jake says, leaning bodily into Jared to speak into his ear, “you and _Jensen,_ huh?”

Jared's been expecting this since their awkward introductions. He watches Jensen and Katie for a moment longer, the lust he feels for Jensen wavering against the heat of Jake's familiar body pressed against him. “He's not even- He's just a friend,” he tells Jake, nearly shouting over the music. “Let's get drinks and grab a table.” He waves to catch Katie's attention when she glances his way again and points to the bar, then an empty table over along the wall. She nods, her head bobbing in counterpoint to the movements of her body.

Nearly fifteen minutes later, Katie drags Jensen off the dance floor towards the table near the wall where Jared and Jake have each already finished a beer. Jensen collapses into the chair nearest Jared and gestures to one of the condensation-slick bottles on the table. “It's for you, go ahead.”

“Thanks!” Jensen reaches for the beer and takes a few long pulls from the bottle before pressing the cool glass against his cheek and taking a deep breath.

Jared smiles and leans towards his new friend. “You having fun?”

Jensen can't help returning Jared's infectious smile, bracing an elbow on the armrest of his chair as he tilts his head closer to Jared's. “Yeah, I am. Thanks for inviting me out.”

Katie grins slyly at the exchange between the two young men, notes the angle of Jensen's body, the way he's turned into Jared. The boy's got to at _least_ be bi-curious because he is definitely sending out _interested_ signals. They're _vibing_ , Katie thinks with glee, and it's obvious she's not the only one that's noticed because Jake's expression suddenly sours. She pushes her chair back and gets up, moving to stand between Jared and Jensen, grabbing hold of the each of their wrists closest to her. “We didn't come to a _dance_ club to sit around and drink the whole time. Come dance with me.” She tugs until they stand and ushers them out to the floor, not caring if Jake's even following.

Jared vaguely recognizes the song as he starts dancing behind Katie, Jensen on the other side of her in some kind of weird Katie-sandwich that he just _knows_ she's enjoying. He can see Jensen's hands on her hips and she slowly moves backwards until she's almost right up against Jared. She's got one arm around Jensen's neck and reaches back with the other until her fingertips are brushing the hair at Jared's nape. And, yeah, Jared can admit that, even though he's got no sexual interest in his best friend, he's totally turned on right now. Jensen grins at him, all squinty-eyed and white-toothed, over Katie's shoulder and Jared can feel the backs of Jensen's knuckles against his hips. He curls his fingers around Jensen's wrist slowly and- there's a hand on his arm, wrenching him away from Katie, and he looks up to see Jake, flush-cheeked, blue eyes flashing. Hands groping his hips, mouth open desperately over his. This was how the first few months of their relationship had been, all need and want and not a care about who was watching. It's been a while since they've done this, but he's so attuned to Jake's body he instantly responds with a roll of his hips as he returns the frantic kiss.

Jensen's confused by the things he's feeling. Sure, he's got Katie pressed up against him, can feel the curves of her body beneath his hands, but it's the look in Jared's eyes that he's reacting to. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't noticed it earlier, felt it at the table before Katie dragged them out here. And Katie's moving closer to Jared, backs up until Jensen can feel the other man's body heat on his hands, then denim is grazing his knuckles. Warm fingers circle his wrist and he lifts his gaze from Jared's mouth to his eyes, then Jared's suddenly gone. Jensen feels Katie turn in his arms to follow his stare to where Jared's standing only feet away in Jake's loose-armed embrace. And he's not nearly drunk enough for this, for the revelation that he's _jealous_ because some guy is kissing Jared. He barely even _knows_ Jared and it's not some _random_ guy, but Jared's ex. And Jensen is _straight._ Right? Oh, God, he needs a drink.

Jared pushes Jake away much later than he should have. He shakes his head. “No, Jake.”

Jake scoffs, watching Jared watching Jensen and Katie weave through throngs of carefree club-goers. “You implied he's straight, so it's not like anything's gonna happen there. Where's the problem in what we're doing?”

Jared takes a step back. “I just- I don't- I don't want this, Jake. Not tonight.”

“You sure? 'Cause it kinda felt like you did.” He moves closer to Jared, palm curving over Jared's hip.

Jared puts a firm hand on Jake's chest. “I don't.”

Jensen hadn't intended on getting drunk, but he just doesn't think he can deal with the questions racing through his mind. He's never thought about another guy like this before. He doesn't have a lot of friends – just Chris and Steve and they moved to Austin to pursue their music – and their friendship was always easy. And that's what being with Jared was like. Easy, like they'd known each other forever. But then there was that... _heat_ in his eyes sometimes when Jensen caught him staring. He hadn't been sure what it had meant at first – that first time they met, or the morning before on the steps of Jensen's apartment building – but he knows now. And, maybe, he thinks, maybe he likes it. But Jared's busy kissing _Jake_ , so _maybe_ that look in his eye didn't really mean much at all. He doesn't know what to do. About any of it. So he orders another drink.

“I think you should slow down, Jen,” Katie says, reaching for the shot on the counter.

“I'm good, Katie.” He turns towards her slightly as he picks up the shot glass, gives her a small smile. “But thanks.”

Jared steps out the side door and leans against the rough brick of the exterior wall, taking a deep breath. He doesn't know what he's doing anymore. Knows he feels _something_ for Jensen that he probably shouldn't. They've known each other for little more than a day and know next to nothing about each other. But that doesn't change the fact there's some kind of connection, as cliched as that is, between them. At least, for Jared. But if Jensen's reaction is anything to go by...

Katie scans the crowd on the dance floor again, the faces at the few populated tables along the wall, customers sitting on stools at the bar. She lost track of Jared some twenty-minutes ago but, thankfully, she's gotten Jensen to quit abusing his liver. She reaches for her cell phone as she begins another sweep because if he doesn't show up in the next five seconds she's going to-

“What's going on, Kate?” Jared finally sidles up behind the pair of blondes at the bar. “Is Jensen- Are you drunk?”

“Mmmaybe?” Jensen shrugs, eyes closed, brows arched high.

“You should probably get him home, Jay,” Katie says, patting Jared's bicep before tossing the thin strap of her purse over her head so it's slung diagonally across her body. “I'll see you later.” She turns to Jensen, presses her slender fingers against his cheek. “It was nice meeting you – I had fun tonight. Hopefully I'll see you next weekend.”

Jared watches her walk away for a moment before slinging his arm around Jensen's back and leading him towards the exit. “Okay. Let's get you into a cab, huh?”

It's nice, the heat of Jared's body fitted perfectly up against his side, and Jensen can't help but lean into it even as the rush of _want_ though his blood only serves to confuse everything he's feeling even more. “Mm,” he sighs in agreement.

The cab ride seems to go much faster than it had earlier in the evening and Jared's not ready to give up the press of Jensen's body against his, shoulders to hips to knees aligned in the backseat. But the car stops in front of Jensen's building and he's already got his wallet out before Jensen's even realized the cab is no longer moving. He grasps Jensen's forearm and pulls him out of the car and leads him towards the front door of the apartment building.

Jensen leans against the door as he digs for his keys. “You gonna walk me up?”

Jared hangs back a couple of feet because he's not sure if he can stop himself from molding his body along Jensen's back and kissing the exposed flesh of his bent neck. “Yeah. Can't have you passing out in the elevator or a stairwell and embarrassing yourself.”

“Chivalry is not dead.” The door swings open, Jensen lurching inside and catching himself on the knob. He pockets his keys and stumbles towards the elevator bank to the left.

Jared follows, watches Jensen sway on his feet as they wait for the doors to open. He tries his best to not stare at Jensen's reflection in the polished, bronze-colored doors on the quick, seven-floor ride and nudges Jensen's arm with his elbow when the car comes to a stop and Jensen's eyes stay closed. “Hey.”

“Hm?” He cracks an eye open and peers at Jared.

“Your floor.”

“Already?”

Jared smirks and takes Jensen's elbow. It's such a struggle to not just shove Jensen back against the mirrored wall and kiss him breathless but, again, Jared manages to keep his urges under control.

Jensen leads the way down the hall towards his door, feels Jared's presence behind him like the heat of sunlight. He fumbles with his keys again but doesn't fall through the door when it opens and considers this a win. “You coming in?”

There's no way Jensen's inviting him in for any of the things Jared wants him to invite him in for. Probably coffee. Maybe another beer – which Jensen most definitely does not need. “Yeah, sure,” he finally says, realizing that Jensen's still staring at him a couple minutes after he asked. Jensen backs away from the door to let him in and he closes the door quietly behind himself. When his eyes have adjusted to the dimness of the room, the only light coming in through the windows, he sees Jensen carefully maneuvering around the furniture of his living room to sit heaving on the couch. Jared follows and cautiously sits at the other end of the leather sofa. “So...you have fun tonight?”

Jensen shrugs, his head dropping to the back of the couch. “Yeah. Some, I guess.”

Jared just nods, tentatively slipping off the cushions to his knees. This is such a bad idea, but he can feel the tension between them and is pretty certain he knows what it is. He shuffles over to Jensen, reaches for his right foot and watches Jensen startle, works on loosening the ties and pulling the boot off before moving between Jensen's legs and reaching for his left foot and repeating the process.

“Jay?” He spreads his legs a little further apart and says nothing more when Jared's hands move to his belt to loosen the buckle and undo the fly of his jeans. He lifts his hips to let Jared pull them down and off, his stomach twisting and knotting in a way it hasn't since he lost his virginity when he was eighteen. It going too fast and not fast enough, he thinks as his hands move to Jared's shoulders.

He's only been waiting for this moment for a couple of days, but it feels like he's been waiting his whole life. Jensen sprawled on the couch, pale, freckled flesh of his naked thighs a breathtaking contrast to the worn, black leather. Both of Jensen's hands are on his shoulders, keeping him at bay even as his hips rise off the cushion to thrust against nothing but the charged air between them. The open expression on his face is a mix of confusion and lust and need.

“Jay.” There's a hint of question there, perhaps a bit of plea and warning, too.

Jared's never been this afraid to be on his knees. Knows he's crossing some unseen, unmentioned line as his palms skim up downy-haired flanks, fingers grasping around hips and tugging, pulling Jensen's body closer to the edge of the couch. “Let me, Jen. Let me do this for you.” All that's standing between Jared and what he wants is the thin layer of Jensen's cotton briefs and Jensen's permission. And Jared would normally take the prominent bulge tenting out the soft cotton as a hint to proceed, but there's something in the way Jensen's looking at him that keeps him still. He licks his bottom lip before catching it between his teeth and notes how Jensen's heavy-lidded eyes track the movement. Then one of Jensen's hands slides from his shoulder up his neck and into his hair, fingers tangling and, yes, this is Jensen giving his consent.

Jared's mouth is hot and damp over his throbbing cock through his briefs. He wants his underwear off, now; wants nothing separating his skin from Jared's tongue and teeth. But Jared just continues to lick and suck and nuzzle him through the cotton until it's soaking wet with saliva and precome. “Fucking tease,” he growls without really thinking to speak.

Jared's fingers tighten on Jensen's hips hard enough to leave bruises, but he can't find it in himself to care that he's marking up the flawless body beneath his hands. _Wants_ to leave something more than hazy memories behind so Jensen will know for certain that this happened. “I know you're not- We don't have to talk about this. It doesn't have to- doesn't have to mean anything. If you don't want it to,” Jared says. “I just. I'll make it good for you. And I _want_ to.” Two fingers from each hand catch in the elastic band of Jensen's briefs and he waits for the words to stop, but they don't come.

Jensen lifts his hips again, lets Jared pull his underwear off, and watches Jared's lust-darkened eyes widen as he reveals his prize. Jensen's watched porn, knows he's pretty well hung in comparison to the actors and knows at the same time that he probably doesn't have anything on Jared, judging by the guy's height. There's no way he's _not_ proportional. But Jensen's mind isn't allowed to follow that line of thought, or think at all for that matter, as Jared's mouth finally descends on him without a barrier. “ _God._ Fuck.”

He's got Jensen thrusting up into his mouth, leans up a little further on his knees to get the angle right so the slide is smoother. It's good, so much better than he'd imagined, and he hums around Jensen's length. When Jensen starts shaking beneath him, he pulls off, fists Jensen's cock, firm grip at the base to stave off his impending orgasm. Jensen whimpers – honest to God _whimpers_ \- when he loses the contact of Jared's mouth, his hands trying to guide him back to his dick. But Jared's not having that, wants Jensen to remember this and how good Jared made him feel. He bites at the inside of Jensen's thigh, sucks a bruise into the thin flesh where Jensen's cut-line disappears. His mouth slips lower and draws Jensen's sac into its damp heat, fondles his balls with his tongue as Jensen moans his encouragement above him. He releases Jensen's sac as he slowly jacks his cock a couple times before letting it go as well and licking a wet stripe from root to tip before swallowing him down completely again. But he doesn't let Jensen set the pace this time, works Jensen's cock with his hand and mouth to draw out Jensen's orgasm.

“Please. Jay, _please._ I gotta. You gotta let me.” This is crazy, the things Jared's doing to him. He's going to come apart. Didn't know it could be this good with a guy, doesn't want to dwell on why the fact that it's _Jared_ 's mouth on his dick makes it so much hotter. He hooks a leg over Jared's shoulder to get him closer, tangles his fingers in his hair. “ _Jared._ ”

“You gonna come for me, Jen? Hmm? You like my mouth on your cock?” He could come from the sounds Jensen's making alone. But he's not going to. He flips the buttons on his jeans open one by one with his left hand, presses the tips of his fingers into the base of his dick. Not until Jensen's coming hard down his throat does he slip his right hand into his jeans. As he licks Jensen clean, he jerks himself off. It doesn't take long, no fancy twist of his wrist or his other hand slipping further back to finger his hole; just his precome-slick hand and the sight before him. He leans back to sit on his heels, Jensen's leg still over his shoulder, and watches Jensen watching him. He only gets in a few rough tugs before he's coming all over his hand, palm of his left hand smoothing from Jensen's knee to his hip. Wiping his hand off on the inside of his jeans, he lets Jensen slip his leg back down to the floor. The moment's become awkward. “We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to,” he says again, tucking himself away and buttoning up his jeans.

Jensen nods, doesn't know what he _could_ say. Thank you? Could we try that again sometime? Are you and Jake just fuck-buddies or is there still something there? So he just keeps his mouth shut as Jared stands, feels his dick give an interested twitch as Jared's gaze rakes up his body.

He kind of expected this, the denial, but it doesn't hurt any less. Jensen can't even look him in the eye. “Okay, then. Guess I'll- I'll see you around.” His jeans are uncomfortably wet, stick and chafe as he lets himself out of Jensen's apartment and starts for the elevator. He can only hope he hasn't fucked up whatever possibility of friendship or _more_ he had with Jensen.


	3. Chapter 3

It seems that no matter where Jensen goes on campus, Jared's already there or arrives moments after he has and it's crazy, because he's never really seen him outside of Morgan's Friday lecture. Aside from last weekend, but he's purposefully trying to not think of that just yet. Which, of course, leads to him avoiding Jared. Their gazes catch on occasion throughout the week and Jensen, coward that he is, tears his eyes away and bolts. He fully expects Jared to call him out on it – it's not like they know each other, but Jensen kind of got the impression that Jared's the kind of guy that doesn't put up with bullshit. But there's no phone call, no text, no contact whatsoever throughout the week, and Jensen doesn't know what he's supposed to do to change that because he still hasn't worked out how Jared makes him _feel._

Friday morning, Jensen slides into his desk at the front of the lecture hall and drops his messenger bag beside him, pulling out his notebook to review a couple of the terms he's having trouble keeping straight. Across the room, students slowly trickle in the open door, including Jared, earlier than Jensen's ever remembered seeing him. Jensen averts his gaze before Jared can see him looking and focuses back on his notebook.

Morgan stalks in at 8:58 and closes the door behind himself, dropping the stack of stapled papers beneath his arm on top of a desk at the end of Jensen's row. “Put your notes away,” Morgan says. “Test starts now, turn them in to me at the front of the room when you're done. Good luck.” He separates the stack, hands a small pile of tests to each student at the end of each row before heading down to a chair behind a table next to the lectern.

The test is easier than Jensen expects, considering all he's heard about Morgan's reputation, and he's one of the first students done. Gathering his bag, he takes his completed test down to Morgan and heads for the door, glancing up at Jared on his way out. But Jared is paying him no mind, his left hand tangled in his hair and the end of his pencil in his mouth. Jensen's cock gives a little interested twitch at the sight.

And that's exactly why he can't talk to Jared just yet. Not without know whatever the hell _this is_ that he's feeling.

So Jensen coasts through his legal research class and heads back to his apartment for the day. He eats a quick lunch and toys with the idea of giving Jared a call – just to see how he did on the test. But he doesn't. He goes for a run in the afternoon, has dinner by himself, and turns in early.

Saturday starts with a run then a quick breakfast followed by an equally quick shower. He makes it into his dad's law office by seven thirty and buries himself in summarizing testimonies the rest of the day. It's not until his phone buzzes in his pocket around eight that evening when he's on his way back home that he remembers he's supposed to have plans tonight. It's a text from Katie asking when he's meeting up with them.

 _Sorry,_ he texts back. _don't think i can make it._

 _u have 2 – js all sad its depressing_ , she sends.

 _oh._ Jensen's not conceited enough to believe _he_ 's the reason for Jared's despair.

 _come on u know where 2 find us!_

Jensen showers again, gets dressed, and promptly sits on his couch for nearly two hours before he finally works up the nerve to head to the club downtown. He's still not sure exactly what it is he feels for Jared, but he knows sitting home alone isn't going to help him figure it out. He needs to see Jared, talk to him – hell, _kiss_ him. A little thrum of excitement runs through his veins like electricity along a wire at the thought of Jared's mouth on his, Jared's big hands sliding along his body. He texts Katie again when he gets into the cab. _on my way. see you soon._

The phone vibrates in Jensen's hand as the cab pulls to a stop in front of the club. He hands the driver his money and climbs out of the backseat before reading Katie's text. _jakes here w/ j is that ok?_

There's not really much Jensen can do about that – talking to Jared with Jake around won't exactly be any easier – but it's not going to make him turn tail and head back home. Now that he's here, he just wants to find Jared, find out what this is between them, if Jared still feels it, too.

Jensen heads into the club, stops at the bar to grab himself a beer before he goes in search of Katie or Jared, but Jake finds him first. “What the hell are you doing here?” he asks, pressing in close.

“Jared invited me,” Jensen tells him, clutching his bottle a little tighter.

“Yeah? Well, Jared's over that foolish little infatuation he had for you. Total lapse in judgment. We're back together now.” Jake leans even closer, gets his mouth right next to Jensen's ear. “I just fucked him against the wall outside, pounded into his tight ass like a fucking jackhammer. He's such a slut for my cock, kept begging for me to give it to him harder.”

Jensen pushes Jake back with his elbow, irrationally angry because of Jake's words. “What's your problem, man?”

Jake laughs, holds his hands up, palms out. “Me? I got no problem.”

“Jake, I think-” Jensen hears behind himself and turns, coming nearly face to face with a tired – and not at all fucked-out – looking Jared. Jared's eyes widen. “Jensen. What- what are you doing here?”

“I'm leaving.” He sets his half-finished bottle on the bar and pushes past Jake as he heads towards the exit.

“Jensen, wait!” Jared calls after him. “Hey!”

Jensen doesn't stop until he gets outside where the bass isn't as deafening and the lights are dim. He turns to face Jared. “Look, I- I'm sorry. It was a mistake for me to come.”

“Why did you? I mean, you've been avoiding me all week.”

“Doesn't really matter now, does it? You're back with Jake, aren't you?”

“What? No. Is that what he told you?” He stares at Jensen intently, searching his face for the answer Jensen isn't giving him. “He lied.”

“So he didn't just fuck you?”

Jared's eyes go wide again. “No, of course not.”

“Good.” Jensen just looks at Jared for a moment, eyes focused on his mouth. He's closing the distance between them before he even realizes what he's doing, but Jared's not moving away.

In fact, Jared's hands come up to cradle Jensen's face as he leans down, angles his head to fit their mouths together just so. His tongue slides across Jensen's bottom lip for a moment before Jensen opens to him, meets Jared's tongue with his own. “God,” Jared breathes. “Been waiting for that for ever.”

“I'm sure,” Jensen laughs before pressing his mouth to Jared's again.

“Okay – a week.” Jared lingers close for a minute before stepping back. “So...why'd you show up now?”

“Because...I can't stop thinking about what happened last weekend.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I just- I've never felt like this for a _guy_ before. I don't know what I'm doing.”

“It's okay. We can go as slow as you want,” Jared tells him, shifting nearer again, hands brushing up Jensen's arms.

“What if I don't want slow?”

Jared pulls back enough to look Jensen in the eye. “Then let's go back to your place.”

Jensen nods. “Okay. Yeah, okay.” He moves away from Jared and stands at the curb, waiting for a taxi to pull up and drop off a couple of drunk, giggling girls. “Jay, come on.”

They somehow manage to keep their hands to themselves throughout the cab ride, but once Jensen's paid the cabbie and opened the door, Jared's pressing against him, large hands roaming his sides. “You sure about this?”

Jensen stands, pulls Jared out after him, tugs him down for another kiss. “Yes, Jared. I'm sure.” He pushes Jared towards his apartment complex's entrance as he digs his keys from his pocket, presses him up against the door as he unlocks it and follows him through.

The lights above the elevator show that it's coming down from the twelfth floor, leaving them with plenty of time to make out right in the middle of the lobby. It's not at all what Jensen's used to, the need and urgency, Jared's possessive hands clutching at him. And he just can't get enough. Jared's got one of his hands up underneath the back of Jensen's shirt, breathing hot and damp against his neck when the elevator doors part with a _ding._ “Make it so good for you,” Jared says against Jensen's skin, maneuvering them around a couple Jensen doesn't recognize that exit the elevator car with averted gazes. He's got his hand down the front of Jensen's already too tight jeans before the doors have closed again.

“Oh, God,” Jensen moans, head dropping back against the mirrored wall, fingers digging into Jared's shoulders as he thrusts up into Jared's hand.

They almost miss Jensen's floor, shuffle out as the doors are starting close and stumble down the hall. Jared fits himself along Jensen's back like a second skin as Jensen unlocks the door to his apartment. “Hurry,” Jared begs, teeth scraping along the sensitive skin of Jensen's neck.

Jensen doesn't need to be asked twice, shoves his door open the moment the key's turned in the lock. “Come on. My room.”

Jared kicks the door shut in his haste to follow Jensen's retreating body. “I'm coming.”

“I hope not yet,” Jensen laughs against his mouth as he walks backwards down the hall.

Jared smirks and shakes his head. “You think you're so funny, don't you?” He pushes Jensen down onto his mattress, grips the hem of Jensen's tee and tugs it off before removing his own and dropping to his knees. “See if you're still laughing when I get my mouth on you again.”

Jensen flicks open the top button of the fly of his jeans, pulls down the zipper.

“So eager.” Jared grips the waistband of Jensen's jeans and his underwear, helps Jensen out of them with steady hands.

Jensen reaches for Jared's jeans, fingers fumbling with the buttons before Jared bats his hands away and rids himself of the last of his clothes. And, true to his word, he shuts Jensen up with his mouth, but he goes further this time, pushes one of Jensen's knees towards his chest as Jared's tongue slicks a trail behind Jensen's balls and lower. “Oh fuck,” Jensen groans as Jared's tongue rasps over his hole.

“Mm, that's the idea,” Jared chuckles.

“But I- _shit._ I don't- I don't have anything.”

“What? Like, lube?”

“Yeah.”

“That's okay. You got a condom?”

“I- fuck. No. Didn't, you know, plan for this.”

“I got it.” Jared leans over the side of the bed and reaches for his jeans, digging his wallet out of his back pocket. He retrieves a foil-wrapped condom and two packets of Astroglide. “I was a boy scout. I always come prepared.”

“Thank God for that.”

Jared tears open one of the packets of lube and squeezes it over the fingers of his right hand before pressing one into Jensen slowly. “You're doing so good,” Jared tells him, left hand curling around Jensen's dick and stroking lazily.

“I can take more. Please, Jared.” He gets his elbow under his knee and spreads himself open wider.

He works in two fingers, three when Jensen starts begging for another. “You ready for me?”

Jensen feels like he's going to burst right out of his oversensitive skin. “Yeah. I'm ready.”

“Good. Need you to turn over. Get on your knees for me.”

Jensen rolls over, settles on his hands and knees, glances over his shoulder to watch Jared roll the condom onto himself and slick up his latex-covered cock with the lube from the other packet. “ _Jared._ ”

Jared's hands smooth up and down Jensen's back, over his hips, thumbs parting the taut globes of Jensen's ass, head of Jared's dick sliding over Jensen's entrance. He presses inside slowly, moaning as he sinks deeper. “Fuck.”

“That's the idea, right?” Jensen manages with a shaky laugh as Jared slowly fills him. It takes a good couple of minutes before Jared's buried inside him, but once he is, it's only a few shallow, well-aimed thrusts against what Jensen's sure has got to be his prostate because he's coming all over his bedcovers suddenly, Jared's name falling from his lips.

Jared bites at Jensen's shoulder, his neck, the top knob of his spine, the movement of his hips becoming harder as Jensen's body relaxes around him, allows him to push deeper. “So close. Shit, Jensen, you're so tight.” His hands grip Jensen's hips a little harder and his thrusts become a bit erratic. “God, I'm gonna.”

Jensen braces himself on his knees, stiffens his spine and rocks back against Jared. “Yeah. Come on, Jared.”

Jared's hands slide up Jensen's sides over sweat-slick skin to grab and Jensen's shoulders and haul him upright, Jensen's back against his chest as he settles back on his heels. The new position lets Jared pound into Jensen even deeper and lets him reach Jensen's mouth. His right hand cups Jensen's half-hard cock while his left turns Jensen's face towards his, tongue licking deep. A couple more thrusts and he's filling the condom, whole body shuddering beneath Jensen.

They collapse onto the bed, Jensen working the come stained blanket out from beneath them as Jared gets rid of the used condom, leans over Jensen's body to throw it away in the waste basket near the bedside.

Jared kisses the side of Jensen's neck. “You okay?”

“Yeah. How're you doing?” He shifts beneath Jared's weight, tangles their legs together.

“I'm fucking awesome.”

Jensen nods, catches Jared's mouth in a slow kiss. “Mm. That you are.”

“So are you.”

“Oh, really?”

“Mmhmm.” Jared literally snuggles against Jensen's side, nose pressed against the underside of Jensen's jaw.

“You're gonna stay, right?”

“'m not going anywhere.”

And he doesn't. He's still plastered against Jensen's side in the morning. Jensen kisses at his throat until he stirs, making little snuffling sounds as he rouses from sleep. “How's breakfast sound?”

“You're gonna spoil me,” Jared yawns, hand over his mouth muffling him even further.

“So, I probably shouldn't ask if you want to take a quick shower with me then?”

Jared's hazel eyes blink open sleepily. “Uh...yeah, you should. And, that's- that's not really spoiling me. That's- it's _work._ Because I have to, like, wash your back, so...”

“Uh huh.” Jensen starts to climb out of bed, but Jared's hand on his wrist stops him and tugs him back down to the mattress and wrinkled sheets.

“But first...” He crushes his mouth to Jensen's, regardless of morning breath, kisses him hard. “Let's just...have this for a little while. Then _I_ 'll make _you_ breakfast.”

Jensen doesn't argue, just falls back against Jared, and kisses him again.


End file.
